In the gaming industry, game console manufacturers currently use optical sensors to video capture gaming image frames being optically projected by a display device in determining the position a gaming gun is pointing at within the context of the projected gaming image frames. However, the inherent nature of this methodology is the need to perform calibration upon startup of the video game in order to obtain the absolute position of the gaming gun relative to the display device. If the gamer moves away from his initial reference position during the course of the game, then the accuracy of the aiming will degrade as the gaming image frames are now being captured at a new angle by the optical sensor. Accordingly, there is a need for an active referencing methodology in the gaming industry that addresses the aforementioned drawback with this particular use of optical sensors.